Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Mary Ann is feeling frustrated with her sailorman! One shot! Enjoy!


Ginger was lounging out on a chair by the hut listening to wonderful music on the radio. Her hair was swept up in curls on top of her head. She wore a stunning tropical island ensemble she knew very well would accelerate the heart rate of a certain male inhabitant of the island.

That very male happened to be walking out glancing at something he had written down in his journal when he paused hearing the music. He looked over seeing the beautiful redhead in the lounge chair. Dropping the journal he walked over to her and leaned down kissing her soft neck.

Ginger smiled up at her companion and kissed his lips. It wasn't very long before he joined her on the chair, she sitting on his lap as he held her and kissed her whispering that she was the most gorgeous creature on Earth.

Mary Ann had walked out of the jungle carrying the laundry basket. She frowned at the scene. _There they go again._ She thought to herself rolling her eyes. The farm girl stalked into her hut throwing the basket down.

It wasn't that she was not happy for Ginger and the Professor. She _was_. She was thrilled they finally got their act together and admitted what the five others knew from day one, they were in love.

Not too long after this occurred, Gilligan had taken her aside and confessed he had feelings for her. Mary Ann's heart soared as she had admired him for so long. Wishing she could make him see her as more than a friend. Their relationship was growing but not to the point that the brunette girl wanted.

Whenever she saw Ginger with the Professor she couldn't help but feel jealousy.  
>Jealous that Ginger had this terrific man who wasn't afraid to openly show his deep affection for her. The Kansas girl wished that Gilligan could be that way. He hardly ever kissed her if any of the others were around. She tried once but he pulled her away into the jungle and then only after making sure no one could see them did he allow her to kiss him.<p>

Mary Ann was sick of feeling like she had to hide her love for the first mate. She didn't care who saw them kissing. She did not mind one bit showing the world that she loved her Gilligan. Many many times the farm girl tried to get Gilligan to be a little more open. Once she saw Ginger kissing the Professor out by the lagoon and tried to get Gilligan to kiss her as well hoping that he would see it was not a bad thing, there were others doing the same but he refused.

Lately she was beginning to think it was just flat out hopeless. Mary Ann had thought about talking to Ginger about this but felt weird discussing it with her. Besides this was between her and Gilligan. They had to find a way to work this out on their own.

Mary Ann picked up her dress from the basket and was about to put it away when the door to the hut opened. The Professor was carrying Ginger inside and he placed her down on her bed.

The farm girl was stunned as the two did not even acknowledge her. She shook her head. "It's okay. Just pretend I'm not here." She quipped before quickly leaving the hut.

The brunette stood outside with a sour look on her face her arms folded. Surely Gilligan would never ever be that romantic with her. Why was this happening! Mary Ann was so tired of being the one to have to progress things along in their relationship. For once she wished the sailorman would take charge! Do something!

She heard a noise and saw Gilligan running over to her. "There you are!" He exclaimed. "I finally got the radio away from Ginger and the Professor. Come on." Gilligan said taking her hand. Mary Ann was puzzled as to where they were going. She was led into the jungle and then over to a cave. Gilligan brought her inside.

She gasped seeing a blanket spread out with two candles and a basket of food.  
>Mary Ann smiled. "Gilligan this is so sweet."<p>

"I know. " He said with a goofy grin. "Come on. Let's sit down."

Mary Ann carefully sat on the blanket while Gilligan turned the radio on to his favorite station. The farm girl picked up a mango and began to eat. "This is so romantic Gilligan." She sighed. "Just the two of us. No one else around."

"I was hoping you would like it." He said.

The music changed to a soft romantic song. Gilligan asked Mary Ann if she would care to dance. She nodded and stood up. The first mate held her in his arms as they swayed to the music.

Mary Ann basked in the attention he was giving her. She felt so silly for her earlier thoughts. Gilligan was just the sweetest ever and she would not trade him for anything or anyone.

Gilligan pulled back looking deep into Mary Ann's brown eyes.

Then slowly he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. "I love you Mary Ann." He said to her.

"Oh I love you Gilligan." She replied returning his kiss.

Their kissing grew deeper and Mary Ann felt her red shirt being peeled away from her body along with her denim shorts.

The first mate gazed at her thinking she was absolutely perfect. To him, her features were flawless. He brought his lips to hers again and then moved to her neck. Mary Ann tugged at his red shirt and pulled it up over his head.

Within minutes, their clothes vanished and they were wrapped in eachother's arms.

"Gilligan." Mary Ann groaned as he took hold of her erect nipple with his mouth. "Oh Gilligan."  
>A small cry escaped her throat at his wondering hand found what it was searching for.<br>"Yes…Yes Gilligan…Oh please…don't stop…" She clung to him tightly, her fingers pressing into his back.  
>The sailor was bringing the farm girl to the edge and she loved every second.<p>

He moved his hand away and replaced it with his hard member.  
>"Oh yes..oh yes…yes!" Mary Ann cried. "Gilligan…Oh…."<br>His thrusts came on harder and deeper and she felt like she had been swept up in a giant tidal wave. "Oh God!" She exclaimed. "Gilligan! Gilligan!" Her released was building and finally exploded out of her.

She sunk her limp body down on the blanket. "Gilligan. "She said breathlessly. "You are wonderful…"  
>The Kanas girl curled up next to him. "That was amazing."<p>

"I think you are amazing Mary Ann." He said putting his arm around her.

The farm girl grinned and climbed on top of him stating she wanted to reward him for his excellent performance.

The two did not appear until almost dinner time. Mary Ann was glowing and Gilligan could not stop grinning. Ginger wasn't paying much attention as she was very happy herself having spent a wonderful afternoon with the Professor.

The pair were back in the lounge chair with Ginger upon the Professor's lap. Neither of them questioned where the radio had gone. They simply got out the make-shift record player and were listening to some romantic music.

Feeling happy, Mary Ann turned to Gilligan quietly thanking him for a wonderful day.  
>Then it happened. The sailor took Mary Ann in his arms and gave her a very passionate kiss on her lips.<p>

Mrs. Howell was shocked. Mr. Howell could not believe what he was seeing.  
>The Skipper was stunned at his little buddy's actions.<p>

The Professor and Ginger were too wrapped up in eachother to pay much attention to the young castaways.

Gilligan then said he had something to say. "Everyone. I love Mary Ann. She's the bestest girl in the world!"

Mary Ann blushed. "Gilligan." She said with a smile.

"Well you are." He insisted. "I love you."

The sailor then pulled her back into his arms and kissed her yet again.

"Okay Little Buddy, we get it. That's enough." said The Skipper. "It's almost time for dinner."

"I already had it." He grinned. "I'm ready for dessert." With that he picked up a giggling Mary Ann and carried her to his hut. The door shutting behind them.

The End!


End file.
